


Star Drift

by Shisanba



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Rape, Yaoi, Yuri, hermaphrodite, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisanba/pseuds/Shisanba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story takes place on a planet known as Yukta a biosphere similar to Venus and takes place centuries in the future when mankind and extraterrestrial beings have made peace and opposed each other in intergalactic warfare. Many galactic army forces contain different species of humans and aliens and together they battle each other in a never ending war. This story only shows a small chunk of that war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Drift

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING this story contains: tentacle rape, lemons all around, buttsex, alien sexiness, and other content that children should not see. Don’t like it, don’t read it.
> 
> -Note- Le Chaz and Garett and everyone else are my OCs and their designs, as well as archives for the alien species, can be found on my tumblr (this list will be updated sporadically so always check in to see something new!): http://Shisanba.tumblr.com/tagged/star-drift

         "Captain! CAPTAIN! “A pleading voice caught the attention of Captain Garett who whipped around in his wide office chair. An emissary came crashing into the large office and skidded to a halt in front of the captain. "A m-message-sir!" His breath raspy from running up three flights of stairs, the elevator was out of order. "Report." Garett commanded with his signature baritone voice. The young GI gained his composure before straightening up and saluting. “Sir!" He began, "We've lost contact with the Bravo Team sir. Alpha Team has been sent out but is in desperate need of reinforcements." He finished still holding his salute. "At ease Amalric." The captain said before reaching down under is desk to pull out a cigar box. Garett's face was screwed up in concentration behind his rabbit-faced mask. He lit an expensive cigar and stuck it between the holes of the mesh insert of his guise. He rolled the smoke between his lips trying to hatch a plan.

     Going head in was not an option with his 6 man team. They could sneak in but the Splice had a reputation for having the most extensive security, the risk was not worth it. Or was it? How about overhead? No, they could be shot down. Garett puffed a breath of smoke before speaking, "Solider, bring up my lieutenant." He sighed. "Right away sir!" Amalric squeaked. The young German turned on his heels and bolted out of the room.              Captain Garett sat for a while contemplating the best course of action. He knew every second he wastes here more men could be lost to the Splice.         

     The Splice were creatures of war. Their thirst for blood, never being quenched, forces them to destroy everything that crosses their path. The species as a whole seemed to be dying out but every turn the Nebular Forces take more Splice appear.           

     The Nebular Forces consist of four factions each with an army of elites, trained to defend any life form given the order to. There is the Lapis Plate faction that contains medics; the beta Star Drift faction that serves as backup in case of emergencies; the bravo Scout Leaf faction, responsible for scouting foreign areas; and lastly the alpha Star Strike faction the highest army force in the Andromeda galaxy.

     Garett sat back in his chair mulling over all the possible ways to extract the Scout Leafs without losing any men. He remembers back to when he had first taken lead of the Star Drift; all of those men dying under his command. He wasn't going to let history repeat itself. The oak door of his office slowly creaked opened and his Lieutenant, Le Chaz, slinked in. His electronic cat-mask displayed the default ":3" face in black pixels against a bright red screen the color complimenting his cerulean armor. His face shifted to display a happy façade, an open mouth ":D" smile. "Hey Cap!" His deep voice greeted with a note of glee. "Good afternoon Lieutenant Chaz." Garett spoke, a slight smile on his face. He had always adored and envied Chaz's happy-go-lucky personality. It was one of the reasons he chose the young I'akota to be his second in command.         

     "Heh." Chaz chortled. He took several steps towards the long cherry oak desk. The cat-faced man stood in front of the expensive furniture, hands crossed and resting his weight on his left leg. "How's your hammer hanging Cap- _i_ -tan?" He accented the "i" trying to make the conversation casual. But Garett knew full well when Chaz was distressed. His body was tense probably because of the report he had just received about the missing team. "I’m sure you've heard the news about bravo team?" Chaz hummed in affirmation. "Then, what do you think? I've been combing through all plans of action but have yet to reach a conclusion." Garett paused to take a puff from his cigar before looking up at his lieutenant expectantly. Le Chaz stood rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, hands behind his back. His mask bore a look of concentration. He looked up at the ceiling, his vocalizer buzzing a bit before hatching some sort of plan. "I think we should sneak in. It'll be a bit difficult but I know we can handle it." He spoke with confidence. Garett nodded his head; his Lieutenant always had such faith in their faction. "Then that settles it." The older human said. "Call everyone for a meeting. Make haste Chaz." Chaz nodded, spun on his heels, and then walked out.  


     Garett stood and walked to the one massive window in his office and looked out. Yukta was a yellowish, hot, humid, and hostile planet but after learning the Splice had taken refuge here The Galactic Forces had no choice but to make bases to counter the invading species.            The natives of Yukta the Koal, a hairless dog faced species with beady eyes and under bites, were forced underground by the Splice. Some have even come to temporarily stay at the factions’ bases until their homeland was recaptured and returned.           

     Garett sighed then took another puff of his cigar in an attempt to calm himself before the inevitable battle ahead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         "I can't believe they've been captured!" A voice uttered anxiously, "The best of the best and it's still not enough." “No one said they were captured dear.” An older Hispanic voice assured. The frantic female continued, "What if the Splice inva-" "Nonsense!" A feathery voice cut in with deep confidence. The voice belonged to a young deer-masked warrior, "They wouldn't dare invade us, too much risk." “Don’t bet on it, Ruth. You know how ruthless the Splice can be." Ruth turned to her silver haired twin, Pluto. She was about to speak when the metal door on the far side of the conference room slid up. In walked Captain Garett, Lieutenant Le Chaz followed closely behind the hulking officer. No one in the room took notice of their sudden presence though; they were too wrapped up in their qualms to take notice.           

     Garett walked to the front of the oval table that centered the room. He sat in the large chair made for him. He waited a few seconds before speaking, "Silence!" His voice boomed startling some of the subordinates. Like a canary Le Chaz spoke after the captain, "Take your seats everyone”, His cheerful voice doing nothing to ease the tension of the room. Everyone sat down and looked at their captain with worried expressions. Garett took a breath then began; "As many of you know we've lost contact with the Star Strike and Scout Leaf teams. We suspect they are being held captive under a Splice sub-base, base number five. Therefore we have chosen to stealth as the best possible way to execute this search and rescue mission." He paused, eyes traveling around the room.         

     A hand shot up. "Yes, Gabriel." The middle-aged Hispanic with a rhino helm cleared his throat, "Captain, with all due respect, we’re heavy warriors. Stealth isn't our specialty." "Have faith Gabriel." His wife Tander cooed, “Besides we could get killed if go head first into battle.” "Yeah, we can handle it!" Their daughter Ruth chirped and her sister sighed. "We will handle it. It is our duty as Star Drift soldiers." Garett asserted with a hint of conviction. Chaz chirruped and Gabriel let a small smile crease his face, but this could not be seen through his thick mask. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I should show more optimism in us." Tander rubbed her husband's broad back. "Don't apologize friend." Le Chaz voiced gently a smile emoticon displayed on his mask. He turned his gaze to his left and looked up at Garett, "So, what's the plan Cap?" Garett nodded, "Right." The hefty man reached under the table. Out he pulled a holographic projector, flipping on the device as he set it in the middle of the table.  


       The hologram was a bright green sphere with schematics of the Star Strike base and everything within a 500 mile radius. "First," Garett began, pulling out a presenter rod and pointing at the base they were currently occupying, which was a little black square, along with 3 others, that circled around a large black sphere, the headquarters. "We will take our Hogs and head west. If luck is on our side we won't meet any impediments along the way. By 0720 hourswe will intercept the Splice base. There we will infiltrate sub-base 5 via the west wing." Garett hesitated to see if everyone was paying attention. He continued by dragging the stick to a large cluster of red dots and triangles, "Intelligence has informed us that air vents in the facility lead down into the basement which is where Bravo and perhaps Alpha team is being held captive. Then extraction and evacuation will be next."

     The captain took a breath then; "If we are to meet any interventions we will split into groups of three when I give the order. Please refer to your packets for the group orders." Garett faltered, "I'll give you those in a moment." He mumbled. "So, that's the plan?" Ruth queried. The captain nodded with a "yep" before closing the map and taking a deep breath. "Any questions?" He looked around. "If we're attacked on our Hogs do we split up?" Tander questioned the narrowed eyes of her Gemsbok mask fixing on him. "No, we will stay together unless there is great imminent danger." "Like a captain?" Pluto queried with a quirked eyebrow. Garett shook his head eyeing the young Junja. He was always suspicious of the older teen, unlike her sister and mother she was a bit byzantine when it came to emotions. "We will take a different course. Plan B is in your - dammit I didn't hand those out yet. Hang on." Garett walked to the back of the room and disappeared behind a wall decorated with expensive paintings.  


       The hare faced man came back with a stack of papers. He handed one to each of the soldiers. "There. Now if you have any _other_ questions refer to the packet." He disclosed. "This doesn't look so bad." The smallest of the three Junjas perceived while flipping through the pages of the packet. "Easier said than done, sister." Pluto muttered with a swishing tail. "Don't be so fretful child." Her mother cooed. Gabriel and Chaz nodded and Garett felt his heart swell a bit with pride. All of his fighters were so strong. He was glad he had chosen to direct this faction than his original choice, the Star Strike team.       

     "Everyone knows what they're doing?" Garett asked. They all nodded in unison. "Then let’s move out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is currently under construction and will take time to develop. I will be posting archives on the different factions, alien species, and planets on my tumblr soon so stay tuned for that. Please leave a kudos, like, comment, or review. Your support is appreciated!


End file.
